Shaykett
by if-it-was-you
Summary: Carly and Sam every admit their love for each other? (they will, and it will be fabulous) carly/sam


It was a bright Sunday afternoon as Carly Shay had unwillingly rolled herself out of bed.

This event marked the first time she'd voluntarily done anything since she'd found out that her best friend and really, her other half Samantha Puckett had committed suicide.

Carly had always had strong feelings towards Sam, stronger feelings, she thought, than best friends were supposed to have... to say the very least. She had only just realised a month ago, or what seemed like moments ago, that she was more head over heels in love with her demonic blonde co-host than she ever thought possible for anyone. And Sam made her heart hurt and throb even when she was... among the living. Carly felt a rush of sadness pulse through her body at the thought of this; the harsh agonising truth that Sam was in fact, and always would be, for the rest of Carly's existence and forever after that, dead. And she had been that way for 31 days, 14 hours, 10 minutes and god knows how many seconds. Carly had been constantly trying to push this ever so unwelcome thought from her mind but it somehow managed to sneak its way back in periodically throughout the day to destroy any shred of happiness that Carly had built up inside of her, weather the happiness be from her older brother Spencer putting off going to the junk yard with his buddy Socko and trying (to the best of his abilities) to console her, or if her source of happiness came from her new tabby cat Taz that her granddad had bought her on hearing the horrifying Sam-related news. Every shard of happiness she had built up vanished instantaneously the moment Sam started circling around in her imagination again.

Carly padded across her room to tend to a seemingly unhappy Taz, in hopes that by doing so, she and her new little rescue cat would feel a little better. Carly's mind wandered now to the day of receiving this little fur ball from her granddad, and though Carly was well aware that her granddad loathed Sam, she still loved her new fuzzy friend with all her heart, because Taz shared almost all of Sam's characteristics; she was hella tough, a total badass and only showed her soft side to Carly, she had an unhealthy relationship with all things edible, especially meat. She was playful, adorable, and loved menacing with everyone, but the one characteristic that Carly didn't know the two girls shared was that they both adored Carly. Sam had actually grown feelings for Carly Shay long before the brunette had even known the two of them were going to be inseparable friends, and long before it ever occurred to her that Sam had a crush on anyone.

Sam possessed a strong shell that even Carly had trouble breaking into sometimes to reveal Sam's true emotions and thoughts. Sam would only rarely show affection to Carly, but it was rare enough that she thought nothing of it at the time. Now, however Carly had mentally plowed through and gone over almost every moment her and Sam had shared together while lying in her humid room that afternoon, the room that Sam helped build. At that time Carly was, crazily enough, beginning to think that she may have actually had a chance with Sam, not right away, maybe not for a decade, but she felt that eventually Sam might have had and returned the same feelings. Then again, maybe this was just a form of personal psychoanalysis, but Carly legitimately after going through all the important moments, lead herself to believe this, if only she hadn't been so oblivious. She should have jumped at the chance to show affection back to Sam. Fuck. If only she hadn't been so ambivalent, and just so… flat out stupid. The word that plagued her thoughts; 'stupid, stupid, stupid." Carly thought, "To the most extreme degree."

Now, usually Carly wasn't self-sabotaging, but her state of mind was anything but usual right now. So unless she wanted to be eaten alive by her own thoughts, she would have to be up and about, doing something pretty hard-core to get her mind off of the image of Sam, or rather, Sam's now lifeless body.

*Thump* was the sound that floated through the air and into Carly's little ears, causing her to awaken with a gasp after having gone back to sleep once again that day. *groan*

She decided to go check out whatever it was that made the mysterious sound, not caring if it was an intruder because well, she didn't have much to live for anymore anyways, and if she happened to be in "the wrong place at the wrong time" like she'd heard them say so many times on the afternoon news when someone had gotten brutally murdered, then so be it.

She dragged herself out of bed and onto her cool floor, descended the few stairs at her bedside, and scrambling across her room, grabbed onto the framework of her door. Peering down the stairs, she braced herself for what might be lurking at the bottom. At this point she was almost hoping it was intruder, all this misery really needed to stop.

Taking a deep breath and whispering a few encouraging words to herself, she suddenly raced down the staircase and onto the middle of her main floor. She stood paralyzed. Completely unable to move even if the fate of the universe depended on it, she felt. She had never been so baffled in all her 15 years of life, for sprawled out on the couch in front of her, was in fact, none other than Samantha Puckett.

She looked gorgeous, absolutely stunning, not exactly what most guys would consider stunning, or even a perfect 10, but Carly certainly wasn't a guy, and without a doubt could not imagine anyone looking anymore flawless than Sam did right then. Carly made the best of the few seconds she was given before Sam spoke to take every bit of her dapper appearance in. She was dressed in cherry red high top converse that were dirtier than usual (which was a feat), skinny but not too skinny jeans that hugged her curves perfectly with a short tear in the knee of course, and to 'top' it all off (no pun intended), a simple black hoodie with what looked like a white shark design from where Carly was standing. But most importantly her hair, her beautiful blonde flowing locks of hair fell in the perfect way as always; draping messily all over her shoulders and descending down her chest. 'perfect' was the only word that managed to make it's self present in carly's mind at this sight. but no, carly shouldn't be thinking these thoughts, she was her best friend after all, and nothing mo-

"hey, carls" sam said with a smile, causing carly to snap out of her trance. there was no different tone to her voice, no edge, not even a show of emotion anything like the one Carly was feeling right now. sam didn't even look up a second time from the "dr. porker's bacon bits" she was nibbling, or rather chomping on.

"w... uh... s...sam?!' carly (with much difficulty), finally managed to spit out. "yeah, what's up?" was all that came back from a seemingly disinterested sam. Carly felt her gut wrench. it was going to be harder to keep herself composed than previously expected, and it took everything inside of her, but Carly calmly answered with the most generic response she could think of that quickly. "not much" voice crack. damn it. suddenly something unbelievable happened, sam seamed to break character and threw herself off of the couch, through the air and into carly's arms, burying her her head into the crook in carly's neck before soaking carly's skin in innumerable tears.

Bus number 32 jerked to a halt in front of Sam's mother's apartment block. The raunchiest in all of Seattle.. and that was saying something.

Luckily for Sam though the rent was a mere 500$ a month, which meant more food money for her. Or so she hoped- for at random intervals throughout the month her mother would purchase something skeevy, expensive, and totally unnecessary like a new tattoo or awful article of clothing.

Pam's choice of outerwear could be cringe worthy at times.

Sam prayed this would not be that kind of month, but it was all up in the air at this point- being only two days into July.

The two girls had talked everything over amid the 12 minute trip from the Shay's loft.. Well mostly Sam explaining what had happened in her life the past month in excruciating detail and being interrupted with soft gasps or looks of shock and worry from Carly.

To Carly's surprise, on entering the grungy bus Sam took carly's hand in her own with a keen grasp, as if she felt the need to protect Carly after all she herself had gone through.

The girls walked up the aisle to the back of the bus, eyes locked on the vinyl flooring, as not to come into eye contact with anyone.

Sam was still too overwhelmed to acknowledge anyone and Carly couldn't handle dealing with any new people, let alone fans.

Carly unintentionally caught the eye of a way-faced goth, causing sam's grip to tighten, protectively, which actually made Carly feel very protected indeed, causing her to grin and blush.

"Gross" uttered Sam, nose wrinkled "there's crumbs and chizz on my seat!" Shooting up and wiping her jeans clean "just brush it off" Carly suggested with a giggle, "they won't kill ya."

Sam shuddered a bit before using the rubber sole of her shoe to rub whatever it was off, being mindful of Carly's seat too.

The two got comfortably seated side by side and it was only a matter of seconds before Carly abruptly broke the silence "Tell me what happened, every detail. Sam, I can't stand seeing you like this and not knowing how to fix it or what to think"

Sam gave her a look of hesitance "Please" Carly begged, looking deeper into Sam's dim blue eyes. "Okay, but promise me you won't tell anyone.. Even Spencer." "I promise, now tell me." "You ankle swear?" Carly sighed, couldn't she get something out of Sam without a fight just this once?!

"Sam, we're on a bus. You have my word, everything will remain completely undisclosed"

...Another long pause

"well" Sam begun, "I guess you probably heard that I had killed myself or whatever so let's start there"

The blonde went on to describe how she was in fact, seriously thinking about ending her life early due to "troubles with her mother" (which was a white lie, and Carly could tell by the way Sam fingered her hoodie strings as she said it) And how she had faked leaping from Armoury Bridge by catching onto the metal beams on the underside and "monkey-barring it" to safety.

Sam claimed she did this because she just wanted to see what life would be like if no one knew she existed. Originally Sam had thought it wouldn't be so bad, considering she'd be set free of expectations, chores, annoyances, and everything in between.. but she had been dreadfully mistaken.

The streets of uptown Seattle were no place for a young rebellious schoolgirl like Sam, especially not a home. And Sam had been, for her own good or not, rendered homeless for 31 horrid days until she absolutely could not take another second of it, and went almost subconsciously running back to what her heart knew best; Carly Shay.

Sam had also revealed all the details of the terrifying, violating incidents that had gone on, number one being that even if you were bundled in hoodies, rocker jeans and a toque, if you were standing in the wrong place at the wrong time, people would be convinced you were a hooker. Sam thought this comment would gain the loudest gasp from Carly. she called it.

After Sam had finished her speech, all Carly could do was gather her friend into a tight bear hug and fight back tears, she was so overjoyed and overwhelmed to have Sam back in her life, and in her arms, after knowing she'd never be able to touch Sam's warm skin or smell her lovely scent or listen to the beautiful timbre in her voice ever again.

There was no adjective that would really do this feeling justice. and carly couldn't help but let her hot tears flow relentlessly onto sam's shoulder, being fully aware that they were still on a public bus.

She couldn't care less. No one's opinion mattered besides Sam's. and she knew Sam well enough to know she wouldn't judge her at a time like this.

Carly assumed that the best way to go about alerting the authorities of Sam's whereabouts was to bring her down to the police station in a week or two, so she had time to take care of Sam- console her and try to get rid of some of the anguish, uncertainty and anxiety that had built up in her in the past 31 days. She'd make a mental note of this later, but now she could feel bus number 71 jerking to a halt in front of sam's mother's apartment building. Carly composed herself as best she could and lead her friend out of the bus by the hand and into the 15 storey building, whipping Sam along behind her like a Sled. Tear residue sticking to her cheeks.

carly lay sprawled out haphazardly on the left side of sam's bed, waiting eagerly for sam to return with a surprise for her.

in attempts to make the seconds run quicker, she stared at the ceiling above, taking all she could in.

she adored sam's familiar room. from the black painted walls to the red mini fridge beside her dresser, it was just so gnarly. carly decided to examine the room completely over to see if anything new had appeared, like it usually did. sam was a creature of habit, who adored putting up new pictures and taking down old ones.

she started by eyeing sam's familiar grimy mirror plastered in stickers, with what looked like putrid mirror mold encircling the edges.. but still cleansed enough to make out somewhat of a reflection, or rather a silhouette.

carly's eyes trailed now to the boom box plunked below it with an enormous scratch across the front from the time they used it as a prop for an icarly bit, a giggle escaped carly's mouth on remembering this, it was, after all a pretty funny bit that sam had come up with, and she thankfully hadn't minded the extensive amount of damage it had done to her speakers.

carly then noticed the first four seasons of girly cow in dvd form sitting beside the roughed up stereo. which was one of many gifts, curtisy of Mandy; the girl's biggest, or to be put more accurately, most bazerk fan.

on top of that sat sam's cherry red cell phone, it was a Motorola VE465, and carly knew this because sam was to stubborn to ever take it (or anything) in to get fixed, or even looked at, and knowing sam.. it had to get fixed a lot more than it should need to. incidentally carly was the one who did the deed, because she wasnt about to let sam go phoneless for obvious reasons. and sam did always show her appreciation by treating carly to a blue berry blitz from the groovie smoothie the next day.

carly's gaze drifted now a few feet over to sam's husky black dresser, and contradictory to what you would believe, sam did in fact own many articles of clothing, enough to fill her dresser right to the brim.

it was safe to say her mother Pam only paid for about 20% of them, if that. but sam had her own devious ways of acquiring cash.

perched on top of the black dresser was a moog keyboard and some empty pop cans. carly only on rare occasion saw sam actually play the expensive moog, but it looked darn cool regardless. she figured it was there mostly for aesthetics.

beside that was a stout side table, equipped with everything sam needed for a zombie apocalypse or just going to school. the material on it consisted of (but was not limited to) a top of the line pocket knife, spray paint, a lighter, a padlock, homemade lock picking devices, and bear spray. on a slightly different note, a few packets of sugar from the italian restaurant they had been to the previous month sat among the torture devices.

'classic sam' Carly thought with a shake of her head.

The brunette suddenly realized she had not taken note of what was under Sam's twin size (score!) bed in quite a while.

In hopes that it was something of interest, Carly cautiously lowered herself down and peered under, the tips of her hair grazing the floor.

Not much turned up.. just some old biology books coated with almost 5 layers of dust.

Carly took a wild guess that they would have been in this condition even when they were meant to be in use. For all she knew they could be material from last week.. You could never really know with Sam. Beside the textbooks sat a pair of black converse, studded along one side, and in mint condition.

'hmph' Carly thought to herself 'i guess i wasn't expecting much down here anyway' before hoisting herself up onto the bed once again. looking cross.

she let out a sigh of relief, grateful sam hadn't stepped in to find Carly snooping around under her bed.

she couldn't have made up much of an excuse on the spot for that...

deciding to continue her search, Carly peered over to Sam's decaying window, worn out from being heavily overused. It was the most crucial point of Sam's escape plans, and luckily for her they were only stationed on the second floor. Any higher and the poor girl would be forced to either jump several storeys, or escape through the door.. which was barely considered "escaping" at all, and definitely didn't sound as cool.

'yeah, i snuck past my mom and escaped through the front door' ...Carly couldn't picture Sam saying that, and got into the conclusion that she'd much rather jump then be labeled as soft.

now last but not least, Sam's walls. Carly adored the many pictures hung in Sam's room, and how they always seemed to change depending on her mood.

Carly's personal favorites were the large movie posters; one of Boogie Bear Takes Manhatten the movie, and the other of Harriet The Spy.

Sam picked up tricks from that movie like a first grader picked up jacks.

The one Sam used the most was by far the pencil in the door trick. Worked like a charm and sam still couldn't get past the simplicity of it. "score!" she would always say whenever it worked, just like Harriet in the movie, and Carly found that absolutely endearing.

taped alongside that where mostly old pictures of her and Carly, one of them on halloween; Sam thoroughly digging through carly's candy bag and Carly giggling lovingly at her, one of them at an amusement park after Carly gotten sick and had to be personally taken off the ride, with Sam by her side comforting her, face filled with concern. why spencer had taken a picture of this would forever remain a mystery to carly. Another photo was of the girls at build-a-bra with Freddie, you could probably guess how everyone felt in that picture. And the final one was snapped just days before Sam's disappearance.

Sam had taken it with her phone for what seemed like no apparent reason at the time... 'food for thought' carly heard herself wisper.

taped aside that was a 36 x 42 inch poster of cuddle fish; both of the girl's favourite band. sam had seen them live in concert twice.. 50% more than carly had seen them due to the fight they had had over concert tickets and the first ever icarly tee-shirt almost two years ago.

carly's body temperature rose notably at the next picture she laid eyes on, it was a black and white photo of.. of what looked like Sara Quin from the band Tegan and Sara, and shamefully the first thing to enter carly's mind on the subject of this photo was the fact that sara quin was a lesbian, and not just any old one at that, she was unofficially known as the lord of the gays.. 'not to mention they do make great music' carly thought, trying not to let herself slip too deep into this thought. carly focused on this photo for god knows how long. but what did it matter? sam wasn't back yet and no one was there to judge her.

Carly was suddenly snapped back to reality as sam strolled back into the room, flicking the light switch on. it barely made a difference considering sam only had the black light bulbs she had received as an "end of school year gift" from freddie (who seemed to have a new little crush on her) screwed in. "force of habit" sam said as she flipped the switch back down. carly's gaze fell immediately to sam's arid lips before trailing down further, which sam may or may not have picked up on. "what's wrong, carls?" sam questioned,

"what's wrong? my best friend had me convinced she was dead for the past month, right up until two hours ago and you're asking me what's wrong?!"

sam momentarily looked hurt

"she sounds like a pretty cruddy friend," sam paused "which is why she bought you a little present to make up for it" sam said, grinning ear to ear before reaching deep into her pocket and pulling out a long silver necklace with a sword on the end.

carly had no idea swords could actually look darling until now "sam, it's stunning!" Carly beamed, "how could you possibly affo-" sam cut her short " aw don't worry about that, carls. after all, i did seriously scare you.. this is the least i can do" Carly sighed in defeat, sam did have a point.

reaching out to clasp it, carly was stopped by an ambitious sam who instead flopped onto the bed and sat up unsteadily behind carly to put it on herself.

"it fits perfectly, thanks sam" carly gushed, poking her friend affectionately.

sam's eyes slowly fluttered open the next morning to find Carly clinging to her gently.

as sam peered over at her clock, the pixelated number's read 2:11 am. *groan*

wiping the sleep from her eyes and getting her bearings, she could now feel exactly how Carly was positioned;

arms encircling her torso, cheek pressed against her upper back, and legs entangled with her own.

sam felt as if she should be more surprised or shocked at this, but honestly she wasn't. not the least bit. her warm, blissful feelings inside made no room to have any silly surprising feelings make themselves present.

sam decided she had nothing to lose considering carly was clearly asleep, or else she would not be... spooning with her. and decided to softly kiss the back of carly's hand.. bracing herself for the worst.

the kiss gained a tight squeeze from carly, who was floating somewhere in dreamland, her subconscious taking the wheel.

baffled, sam turned around to face her friend. but ever so slowly, as to not wake or disturb (literally disturb) her. this process took a total of 6 minutes, the last thing sam wanted was for Carly to awake and find sam clinging to her, at least if she was settled and carly awoke, she could pretend she was obliviously catching some zzz's.

sam lay now, arm's draped around carly's warm neck. and carly's firmly wrapped around the small of sam's back.

the brunette was grinning, absolutely in heaven. contiously or not, the girl of her dreams was in her arms, and trapped in her embrace. she had only been awake for a matter of seconds, but she could already tell who she was curled up with. and having very little impulse control when it came to sam, decided to nuzzle into sam's chest, sending electric waves all through sam's body.

that's all it took for sam to get fiercely turned on, and flinch a bit before relaxing again.

sam felt the best thing to do now was to drift back asleep peacefully, and wait until dawn to see how carly would react.

but just as she was starting to become unresponsive, the 7000th thing she expected to happen happend; her mother barged into her room shouting "Peter, have you seen my ne- what the actual fuck?!"

Sam jolted awake, carly still claiming she was asleep by not showing any sign of reaction.

even if sam's mother saw them, that was no reason for her to let go of sam. she couldn't if she wanted to, her heart wouldn't let her.

sam (forgetting her mother hadn't seen her in a month) was lead to believe that Pam was freaking out because of her snuggling with her bestie.

Sam shot out of bed, causing Carly to 'wake up' in what seemed like a hypanic jerk.

"Sammy?!" yelled Pam

"What?!" sam snapped back with an edge.

"For the first time since you were born i'm actually happy to see you!" Pam said with a laugh and gathered her daughter into her arms.

"yeah yeah, you too" sam said through clenched teeth, her tolerability decreasing rapidly.

she had, after all, been woken up at 3:00 am by someone she loathed, and stripped from the one she loved.

she was anything but in the mood for hugs right now.

"arnt you going to tell me what's going on, sammy? why you're alive and all?" her mother asked matter of factly.

"later! just let me go back to sleep or there won't be a later for you" sam was beginning to lose it

"you think you're pretty tough, don't ya?" Pam said, mockingly.

a tiny voice suddenly came from the other side of the room

"can you guys please just cut this out before it get's worse?" Carly asserted with a sleepy voice and raised eyebrows, "you've only seen each other for 3 seconds and you're already at each other's throats! please stop"

"don't tell me what to do, kid!" Pam said, shooting Carly a glare.

Sam just stared up at her mother, right through her hazel eyes and into her soul to scare her.

"never talk to my carly like that again" sam said slowly.

"my carly"... carly repeated this in her head a few times, before Pam gave voice to it "my carly?" Pam chuckled though a smirk. "well you two dykes enjoy yourselves then, i've got better things to do"

Carly jumped up to hold an enraged sam back. she knew the prison sentence for murdering one's own mother was longer than it was worth just for a comment (especially one that wasn't entirely bothering).

"Peeteeeeeeeeeeer!" pam's voice echoed through the house

after sam had finally stopped flailing her fists and shouting threats at her mother, she turned guiltily to face carly.

"sorry about that" sam said, glancing down at a stain on the floor. making an effort not to look carly in the eyes due to embarrassment.

"sorry about what?" Carly asked, leading sam's eyes up to her own by using her finger to tilt sam's head.

..."thanks carls" sam blushed, realizing carly was well aware of the answer.

"c'mon, we still have 5 more hours of sleep to catch" carly said, eyes darting to sam's clock, and gesturing sam over to the bed

"or if you run by mamma's schedule... 8" sam added slyly.

carly rolled her eyes before curling into a tight ball on top of sam's covers.

"hey hey hey" sam said, a look of confusion crossing her face

"what?" carly puzzled, looking 10 times more confused.

"come on, get your little carly butt under the covers, you can't just crash on top"

carly blushed at sam's ... generosity? and pulled the sheets over her tiny frame. sam following suit.

carly felt sam's warm body slide in next to her's before felling a shaky arm wrap around her stomach

"sweet dreams" carly murmured

"night carls" sam sighed

"i'm in a good mood today, carls"

"a good m-?" carly cut herself short "did you win a lifetime supply of bacon?"

"hah, i wish! i'm not in that good of a mood" sam huffed as she vigorously fingered the game controller that was wedged in between her sweaty palms.

Carly shrugged and plopped down beside sam, who's lips were now pursed in concentration; even 'sonic the hedgehog' required lavish absorption

"in that case i'm in a good mood too" carly said, her face rendering a healthy shade of red.

"that figures" sam said, eyes still locked on the tv screen "when arnt you?"

"i've been in a mood, i'm always in moods!" carly shot back defensively

"calm down, carls i was just joking" sam giggled, eliciting a hap hazard grin from her friend .

Carly drug her feet across the loose floorboards and up into sam's lap. carly had lost count of all the times she had done this is hopes of sparking some form of reaction from sam, to no avail. getting any sort of emotion or reaction out of sam wasn't even next to impossible, it was just impossible period. sam flinched. 'at least thats a start... either that or a step in the wrong direction' said the voice in Carly's head. if Sam's adrenalin where to take the form of a racecar, it would already be in the lush forests canada by now. she absolutely -had to do something, anything to hint to carly that she wasn't the emotionless, hetro, excuse for a human being who didn't give a shit about anyone but herself everyone knew (or thought) she was. sam flinched once more at the overpowering thought that she was acting like a stereotypical teenage nub; with numerous suppressed feelings that just sat in her mind and body, never having anywhere to go because she was simply to wimpy to do anything about.

"it's now or never, wizzpants, it's been eons since you've been laid" if sam could clobber the voice in her head, she would. "but i love carly, i LOVE her. i don't just want her as my toy"

this was a brand new feeling for sam, the feeling of love in addition to lust. and it made her unbearably uneasy, confused, joyful, and horny all at the same time. sparing the cramps.. it was like an endless period.

"Carls" sam heard herself squeak

Carly swung her feet down and blushed. "i'm sorry i just thought-"

"no no" sam urged "it's fine... i just have something.. uhh sort of important to tell you'"

"oh? well go on, you know you can trust me with anything cupc-" carly cleared her throughout "sam"

"anything? and you promise you won't freak out?"

"you know i'll freak out no matter what, so what's the problem?"

"i guess i have.. two things" sam still finger counted like a kindergartener.

carly sat as quietly as humanly possible, allowing sam time and space to think.

"first and foremost.. sexually, i feel about all guys as i feel about Freddie... if you get my drift"

carly's pupils widened, she was no dummy.

"and more importantly..."

Carly couldn't bare it any longer

"sam i love you! i always have, and not to sounds cheesy but i'm fairly certain i always will. everything you do makes me love you more. your decisions, choices, actions, reactions, personality, the way you move, it's sick and twisted and i know all that but.. i just don't care anymore. i need you, i crave you. every last inch of you. you're perfect in my eyes. sam please-" carly barely had time to draw a breath before the feeling of sam's soft lips pressed against her own overpowered her. sam's lips moved in perfect cadence with her own, exploring every inch of carly's hot mouth before pulling away, tugging at carly's bottom lip as she did so. "i feel exactly the same way, carly shay" sam said through an impulsive smile, and with that pulled Carly into another tight kiss,

but it wasnt long before carly felt the need for more, much more. and to satisfy her needs, dove into the crook of sam's neck, kissing, sucking, and biting the tender skin. sam tossed her head back at the feeling of carly's fingertips suddenly sneaking up the small of sam's back, huskily letting out a moan as carly hit a sweet spot on her neck sam didnt even know existed. This elicited a breathless gasp from carly, who had only ever dreamed of hearing such a sexy noise. sam was getting hotter and wetter by the second, and Carly picked up on it, pulling sam's shirt up over her head and tossing it on the ground aside sam's rejected video game controller. Carly sat paralyzed, stunned and aroused by the beautiful girl before her. sam lay down as she turned her head away and blushed "what's wrong, cupcake" Carly asked gently "nothing" sam was hesitant to make eye contact "i'm just a little ... self-conscious" carly was in awe "sam you're so beautiful" Carly said seriously, looking deep into sam's eyes and bending over her "you're perfect, sam."

sam just stared up at carly, examining her flawless features before leaning up to place a kiss on carly's jawline, "you really think so?" sam asked, face still flushed "to be honest i've never seen anyone with a body as perfect as yours" carly replied truthfully, caressing sam's cheek and meeting sam's gaze hungrily. "shut up, no way" sam giggled "it's true! have you seen yourself lately?!" carly said in a higher pitch than intended before planting kisses from the bottom of sam's bra all the way down her flat abdomen. causing sam to let out a playful giggle, softer than before…


End file.
